


Naruto's Reward

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: For his efforts in the recently passed war, Naruto is given a reward beyond proportion.





	1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Great Ninja War was finally over and Naruto was finally starting to recover properly, even able to go on simple missions that wouldn’t compromise his injury. However, it wasn’t long before he was called into Hokage Tsunade’s office to meet with her for a reward of some kind, figuring it was just going to be a year’s supply of ramen when he got there. “Granny Tsunade!~” He cheered as he stepped through the door to her office, a bright smile on his face with his bandaged hand resting on his hips. “What’s up? You called me for some kind of reward?” The young blonde looked around the room for just a moment, seeing Anko sitting in the corner of the room with a soft blush on her cheeks. “Wait, isn’t that… Anko?!”   
  
“Quiet down already, Naruto!” Hokage Tsunade let out a soft sigh as she placed a hand on her desk, sitting back in her chair just a little bit. “Yes, I called you here to talk about a reward for all of your effort during the war. You, as well as many others have earned something substantial for all you’ve done.” There was a quick pause that filled the room with silence, the busty blonde holding her hand out and gesturing toward Anko, making the purple-haired woman’s blush get even worse than before. “I present you your reward. Anko Mitarashi.~”   
  
“W-What?” Naruto didn’t quite understand just what was going on, bringing his good hand to her chin and tapping it to try and mentally figure it out right there in front of everyone. “I figured you were just going to give me some money or a year supply of Ichiraku Ramen, or even teach me a new jutsu. Why…. Why Anko?”   
  
“Don’t be rude, Naruto! Besides, we both know that the money and ramen would be gone by the end of the month. And a jutsu wouldn’t do you much good anymore after how strong you’ve become with what skills you have.” Tsunade let out a heavy and frustrated sigh as she stood up from her seat, slowly making her way toward the blushing woman across the room, a soft smile slowly coming to her cheeks. “You see, while Orochimaru had her under his control, he did some terrible experiments to Anko. I don’t quite think it’s my place to say this, but since she’s remaining silent, I don’t think I have much of a choice. His experiments gave her male genitalia on top of her female genitals.”

 

Anko watched as Naruto’s expression only grew even more confused, a heavy sigh leaving her as well as Tsunade, the two women sharing a quick look of disbelief. “I have a penis, Naruto! A penis and a set of balls to go with them! A-As well as my pussy…” The purple-haired woman jumped up from her seat, watching Naruto blush just as brightly as she did. “After seeing the way you fought during the war, I knew that I had to do something… But, there’s no way I could possibly teach you anything. You’re already leagues ahead of my capabilities.”   
  
“That’s why you get to fuck her, Moron.” A soft chuckle left the older blonde’s lips as she made her way back toward her desk, sitting down in her chair and making it clear she wasn’t going to go anywhere. “You’ve had a lot of stress during the war. This is a sure-fire way to get you back up and running with a new energy that’ll allow you to hurry to your position as Hokage.” Tsunade looked down at her desk and shrugged slightly, having said everything that she thought was needed to be said. “So, I guess… Just go for it. Have fun and have your way with her.”

 

“W-What?!” Deep down, Naruto had to admit that the thought was tempting, being able to do whatever he wanted to a woman that wanted him to use her and volunteered for this. But, he had no idea how to go about it if he accepted, gasping when he found Anko suddenly on her knees and inches in front of him. “A-Anko… I guess this is happening, isn’t it?”   
  
“If I can make a request, Naruto… Please… Step on my balls… I’ve learned to love the pain that comes from it from my time being Orochimaru’s guinea pig. So… Please?~” The purple-haired woman did her best to seem interesting and exciting as she pulled down her shorts, revealing her already hard, but still small cock and balls, earning a laugh from Tsunade in the process.   
  
“It’s so small! I mean, I know Orochimaru is a pretty twisted person, but for him to have given a woman with your looks something so pathetic? It’s hilarious!~” The Hokage did her best to stifle her laughter, clearly failing every step of the way and even getting a bit louder when Anko pulled Naruto’s cock out through his zipper and it clapped against her face. “See?! That’s what a real cock looks like! That’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen!~” Tsunade couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation for what was going to happen, her green eyes locked on the young man’s massive member as it hung in front of the purple-haired woman.

 

Of course, Naruto was going to comply with Anko’s request, being the type of person to enjoy making others happy in whatever way that ended up being. When her soft lips first wrapped around his member, the young man pressed the sole of his foot on top of the slightly older woman’s already hard cock, pressing down ever so slightly when she moved her way down her shaft. A sharp and surprised gasp left him when he felt the woman’s increasingly long tongue coil around his length like a snake, a smile coming to his lip as he pressed down harder against her length, earning a sharp moan from her right then and there. “I guess you really do enjoy being abused and stepped on…”

 

Anko continued to bob her head up and down Naruto’s length to the best of her ability, groaning and moaning from the pain that radiated through her body with him stepping on her dick so hard. It wasn’t the worst that she had ever felt, but it was definitely painful enough to bring pleasure to her that she didn’t expect. Closing her eyes, the purple-haired woman used her coiled tongue to work the young blonde’s shaft to life inside of her throat, gagging quietly when it hardened against the back of her throat and started to steal the air from her lungs. Of course, that didn’t stop the woman from coating the entirety of the ninja’s thick shaft in her saliva, an eager smile coming to her lips when she could feel his hands digging through her hair.

 

Off to the side, Tsunade kept her eyes locked on Naruto’s thick member, watching it disappear past Anko’s soft and wet lips, a smile on her face to know that someone she cared about was being tended to so thoroughly. Though, she knew better than to interfere, just remaining silent as she watched the purple-haired woman reach the base of the other blonde’s hard shaft, her nose scrunching up against his pelvis.

 

Gaining a firm hold on the back of Anko’s head, Naruto used it to keep her in place at the base of his cock, able to see a large bulge in her neck when he turned his head to the side. Of course, he was able to feel her cock throbbing and pulsing underneath his foot as he kept her there, silently figuring it was due to the pain of having her choke on his member while grinding his foot on top of her cock. However, the young man quickly moved his foot and underneath the purple-haired woman’s cock and focused on her balls, earning a sharp but ecstatic moan from her in response. “You like that more, do you? You must really be a masochist if that’s something you like.~”

 

The woman moaned without shame as her balls were crushed against the floor, stomach churning pain filling her body and making her wish it would never stop. However, when her head stopped moving, so did the pain, allowing her just enough time to realize that she wasn’t actually sucking him off more than just enjoying the pain that he was giving her. Anko quickly rectified this by starting to bob her head again, tightening the coil her tongue had made around Naruto’s cock to bring him as much pleasure she could as quickly as she could. Of course, it didn’t really help her focus when the young blonde put even more of his weight on top of her genitals, causing her to scream in bliss around his member as tears stung at the corners of her eyes.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d be so rough with her, Naruto. Or is it because you know that she loves it that you’re willing to do it?~” Tsunade slowly licked her lips as she watched, keeping a hand between her legs and teasing her quickly wettening folds as she watched the two have their fun together. “Or, maybe you’re just secretly a sadist and don’t want anyone to know.~”

 

“Well, you hear those moans! It clearly makes her happy to have me stepping on her like this. So, why wouldn’t I do it?” The young man grunted quietly when he felt Anko’s balls churn underneath his foot, listening to another moan leave her lips and muffle around his thick shaft. A moment later, Naruto felt string after string of thin cum coating the top of his foot, the purple-haired woman blushing brightly and panting heavily around his member. “Really? I didn’t even cum yet…”   
  
So lost in her lust, Anko was unable to answer right away, finding the pain that pulsed through her to be heavenly enough to cum from. However, when she felt him flick the side of her head, snapping her back into reality, she quickly pulled her head back and popped her lips off from around the hard cock. “S-Sorry! It just… It felt too good! I couldn’t help myself.” The woman gasped and shrieked in excitement as she found herself suddenly being picked up off the floor and bent over the Hokage’s desk, her face only six inches from Tsunade’s. “N-Naruto….? What are you-” A loud and surprised yelped left her lips when she felt the young man she had volunteered herself to rip her fishnet stockings behind her, exposing her puckered asshole and her extremely wet pussy.

 

“Since you came before I did, I don’t think it’s a smart idea for me to step on your nuts like that. So, I’m just going to fuck you and cum.~” The young blonde planted a hand firmly on the woman’s hip, relishing in the way she seemed to push her lower body into his grip and just make it tighter than it was before. His other hand made its way down to his cock, holding onto the base before he slowly pushed every single inch of it into her tight, soaked pussy. Naruto listened to the way the purple-haired ninja screamed in pure and utter bliss at the feeling of him filling her up with his shaft, making sure to not stop until his hips met her plush rear end.

 

Tsunade couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked into Anko’s eyes, seeing the lust and desire that filled them rather easily. “Was it Orochimaru that made you into such a slut, Anko? Or were you always this way? Either way, I kinda like it. I didn’t think you’d be hot when getting fucked, but seeing you so submissive? It’s a real treat.~” The busty blonde Hokage slowly ran a hand through the other woman’s hair, catching her lower lip with her teeth and gently chewing on it when she watched those lust-filled eyes roll back into the purple-haired woman’s head with the first thrust.

 

Anko didn’t know quite how to answer Tsunade’s question, if there even was one to it. She had no idea if she was a slut before Orochimaru found her or if she was made into one, but it didn’t really matter to her when the pleasure she had felt before started to fill her body once again. This time, however, it was because of a thick, long, throbbing cock plunging in and out of her tight pussy over and over again like clockwork. Gripping onto the edge of the desk that she was being fucked again, the purple-haired woman quickly lost track of just how good it felt once the Hokage let go of her head. Though, another sharp and blissful gasp did leave her at the feeling of a smack against her right ass cheek, Naruto using his good hand to spank her as he fucked her. “Oh god! Yes! More, Naruto!~”

 

Keeping his hips moving, the young blonde nodded and started picking up the pace of his thrusts, pushing himself to move just that much faster as he spanked Anko once again. Every time he spanked her, the young man’s hands lingered on her plump rear end for just a moment, letting his fingers sink into her skin and leave a faint red mark that grew darker and darker each time it happened. This time, it wasn’t exactly so she could cum, but there was nothing wrong with it if she did, bringing a smile to his lips as he slammed into her once again. Though, he stopped his hips and waited for a moment, purposefully allowing his thick shaft to throb and twitch inside of her quivering inner walls as he stayed still. “This isn’t for you, Anko. Remember that. This is my reward, not yours.”

 

There was a sense of command and conquer in Naruto’s voice that the purple-haired woman loved, causing her to quickly nod as she laid against the desk, her eyes looking right at the Hokage’s bountiful bosom. “Y-Yes sir… This is for you, not for me.” However, that didn’t stop the sharp and needy gasp from leaving her when he smacked her rear end once again, causing it to jiggle and bounce while she stayed still. “S-Sorry… Your cock just feels so good. And the way you spank me.~”   
  
The room remained silent for another moment longer, Naruto having a thought that he more than likely shouldn’t have had. Reaching forward, he brought his hand to Anko’s breast, squeezing and kneading the soft mound through her clothing hard enough to earn a loud whine and whimper from her. “Just shut up and take it, Anko. Do you think you can do that?~” The young blonde whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled his hips back, silently threatening to pull out of her and stop fucking her.   
  
“Yes! Yes, I can do that! I promise!~”   
  
“Good.~” With a smile on his face, Naruto slammed his hips forward once again, burying every inch of his hard cock into her tight cunt yet again. The young man groaned quietly as he ran his good hand through the woman’s purple locks, keeping his smile as he slammed into her over and over again, each and every inch of his thick shaft forced its way into Anko’s pussy.

 

Much like she had just promised, Anko remained quiet as she was brutally fucked against the desk, her hips and cock slamming against the end of it with each thrust that she felt. Of course, that didn’t stop her from biting on her lower lip to muffle the moans that desperately wanted to escape her and fill the room around them, her own cock shaking and twitching. The pain and pleasure of having Naruto’s strong hand in her hair while his bad hand held tightly to her hips, it was enough to make the woman press her face against the desk and whine out of sheer joy.

 

On the other hand, Tsunade watched with a happy expression as the woman in front of her was rendered into nothing but a useless whore for someone to fuck some stress into, making her happy that she was able to use one of Orochimaru’s people in such a way. Licking her lips, the older blonde rested her elbow on the desk and her cheek in her hand, her eyes locked on Naruto’s body. “How’s it feel, Naruto? Getting to fuck a pussy like hers because you now own it?”   
  
The young man didn’t know what to say, shrugging and tugging on Anko’s hair like it was some kind of handle for him to use, thrusting away into her and feeling his climax over the horizon. “Feels just like it should. Better than nothing, but from someone like her, it’s not the best I could get.~” Of course, that didn’t stop Naruto from leaning back just a little bit, letting go of the purple-haired woman’s head and smacking her ass just before he came. Rope after rope of thick, potent, and fertile cum left him and flooded the woman’s tight pussy, a groan leaving him and a loud moan of pleasure leaving her.

 

Being filled with Naruto’s cum was something that Anko had dreamed of since the war, but being able to actually get what she wanted was something that made her head spin and her body light up inside. Her inner walls clamped down around his cock just long enough for him to pull it back out of her and pull her onto the floor, a sharp gasp leaving the dizzy and lust-addled purple-haired woman’s lips as she ended up on her knees. It took her a moment to realize that she had cum when she was filled, her own seed leaking on the side of the desk and onto her thigh as she sat in place on her knees. “O-Oh my…”   
  
Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed when Anko finally realized what had happened, a soft smile on her face when she watched Naruto grab either side of the young woman’s head and yank it toward his crotch. In less than a moment, and with no hesitation, the biggest cock she had ever seen had vanished past the purple-haired woman’s soft-looking lips, a soft chuckle leaving the Hokage as she watched this. “Didn’t she already suck your cock, Naruto? Or do you want to just show her how to really handle a monster like yours?~”   
  
“I’m making sure she learns just how to handle a cock like mine again.” The young man spoke with a grunt as he slammed his hips forward and immediately started thrusting into the purple-haired woman’s throat, watching the bulge that formed in her neck each and every time that he did. “If she’s going to be my reward after what I did in the war, she needs to learn how to be better at this.~” Naruto smirked and took a step closer to Anko, pretty much standing over her body with his legs spread to either side of her, before slamming his hips down and earning a loud gagging sound from the former teacher.

 

Of course, Anko didn’t exactly have any place to argue with Naruto, having volunteered herself to do this when she didn’t need to. It didn’t stop her from wishing he’d be rougher with her, though, a loud moan leaving her when she could feel his balls slapping against her chin each time he dropped into her throat. The added factor of not being able to breathe, of being only able to taste and feel the blonde ninja’s cock, and the realization that she was slowly passing out was something that pushed the purple-haired woman into new heights of bliss without having to even be touched. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as Naruto continued to hammer away into her mouth and treat her like nothing but a fleshlight, her heart skipping a beat as her cock twitched and throbbed between her legs.

 

The older woman simply nodded and leaned back in her chair as she mentally took in the different of cock size again, picturing just how far into Anko’s neck Naruto’s cock must be going. Of course, that was also matched with her being able to look over the edge of the desk and see the purple-haired woman’s incredibly tiny cock just barely poking out of her thighs as she stayed still on the floor. “This is insane… Seeing the boy with the biggest dick I’ve ever known dominate the woman with the smallest dick in existence. If this wasn’t for Naruto’s reward, I’d be laughing my ass off at that fact.~”

 

The young man couldn’t help but agree with a soft chuckle as he took a step back and pulled his cock out of Anko’s mouth, allowing her a moment to breathe while keeping his cock firmly pressed against her soft lips. “Thanks, Granny Tsunade. But, as far as a reward goes… I might still actually prefer ramen… She’s not exactly worth much, you know?~” After about five seconds, the young blonde pushed his cock back past those soft lips and started hammering away once again, entering her mouth for a fourth time and starting to enjoy the desperation that she showed in getting him off.

 

Anko knew what she wanted and that she was going to do her best to make that happen, swirling her tongue around Naruto’s hard cock and shuddering as he continued to slam into her with no regard for her own wants. Luckily, he was giving her just what she wanted, especially when his hand stomped down on her thighs and her skin immediately began to bruise, the pain radiating perfectly through her body and sending her to the edge of her third orgasm. Loud and needy moans left the purple-haired woman as her neck was roughly fucked, her tongue dragging along the underside of the young blonde’s shaft to prove her point and try to make herself seem worthwhile to him as something of a reward.

 

Though, Tsunade could see that they were both getting close to cumming, a sultry giggle leaving her as she watched Naruto pull his cock out of Anko’s mouth and immediately slam it back into her mouth.” It’s okay, Naruto. She wants to be hurt, remember? Don’t go easy on her.~” The older woman sat back in her chair and spun around to look away from what was about to happen, just in case he actually took her advice to heart and got a bit rough with the other woman. She already had a very high opinion of the young man, there was no reason to allow that to change.

 

In the next moment, Naruto caved, cumming inside of Anko’s throat once again. Flooding her throat and mouth with his spunk and making sure she had no choice but to swallow it all down like it was her favorite drink in the world, the young man happily groaned and pulled his hips back a moment later, another strand of his cum landing on and splattering against her face. “Okay…. Maybe that last one wasn’t so bad.~” The young blonde happily let his cock rest against the purple-haired woman’s face as he stood there, panting and adjusting himself to avoid falling over when he took a step away from her.

 

On the other hand, Anko was left dizzy and dazed as she fell to the floor on her side, her mind filled with lust and desire and her body struggling to pull itself back together after having such a massive and perfect cock jammed in her throat and cumming twice from it. Though, it didn’t stop her from opening her eyes and looking at the young man as he made his way around Tsunade’s desk to look at her. “N-Naruto….”

 

Tsunade slowly turned around in her seat, watching as Anko got up off the ground floor and sat on her knees, even if she was very clearly a little wobbly. “Well, you sure gave her what she wanted. Look at that face.~” The older blonde chuckled and placed her hands onto her desk, getting out of her seat and making her way to the other woman, licking her lips and running her hands through the purple locks. “Was she really not worthwhile gift, Naruto? I mean, now when Sakura or Hinata are giving you a hard time, you’ve got a free pussy to fill no matter what.~” The Hokage smiled as she gently pushed Anko forward, watching as the purple-haired woman coughed up a small bit of his cum onto the floor. “Great… Now someone’s going to have to clean that up before you two- Oh, nevermind.” Much to her surprise, the green-eyed woman watched as the former teacher started immediately licking up the cum that she had coughed up.

 

“I mean, I guess, Granny… She’s not bad, but I don’t feel like having to beat and torture someone each and every time that I want to cum, you know? I’d rather just use her and leave her like some discarded plate.” Naruto shrugged a bit as he fixed his clothing behind the Hokage’s desk, watching as the two women shared a look that seems to be a bit confused with him. “What? Does that not make sense?” The young man smirked and made his way back to the front of the desk, only a few steps away from Anko and Tsunade now.

 

“N-No, it does. It’s just… Not how I expected you of all people to look at women when it comes to sex.” Tsunade still sounded a bit confused as she let go of Anko’s head, taking a step toward the door just as the purple-haired woman had finished licking up the last bit of spilled cum. “Or is it just Anko that you see that way?”   
  
“Just Anko. She volunteered for this, so I have no reason to care.”   
  
The purple-haired woman’s eyes went wide as she heard Naruto, surprised that he’d say such a thing about anyone, especially a woman. But, she still slowly got up off the floor and looked him in the eyes, a look of desire, lust, and genuine care in her gaze. “I promise you, Naruto… If you give me another chance, I’ll be happy to make myself worth it to you. I’ll do anything you could want. Cook, clean, wake you up with a blowjob, go out and be your training target… You name it and I’ll learn how to be the best I can at it!” Anko tried her best to seem like a reasonable gift, gasping as the young man walked around her and made his way to the door to leave the office. “P-Please, Naruto!”

 

“Look, I know she’s got the tiniest dick to ever exist, but give her a chance. At least she’s trying.” Tsunade sighed as she stood in front of the door for a moment, looking at Naruto and watching him sigh and turn to look at the other woman. “Take her home, take her to eat, do something. Just get this tiny dicked bitch out of my office.” The older blonde crossed her arms under her breasts as she spoke, wanting to make it clear that she wanted Naruto to at least give his reward a proper try even though it wasn’t some kind of food or day away training.   
  
Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded, opening the door to the office and stepping out of it. “Come on, Anko! We’re going to Ichiraku Ramen! If you’re going to be my cook, the first thing you need to learn how to do is to cook some delicious food!” The young man took his first step into the hall just in time to hear the purple-haired woman squeak quietly to herself, another sigh leaving him. Though, a soft smile did come to his lips when he realized that it meant she was genuinely happy to do this with him, even if it was something as simple as going out to eat. “Hurry it up!”   
  
“Yes, Sir!~” Anko got up off the floor and started sprinting down the hall until she could catch Naruto, not even having bothered to try and fix her clothing along the way. “I’ll do my best, I swear!” There was no denying the sound of joy in her voice as she wrapped her arms around his own, making sure to stay by his side as they walked. Every time her foot hit the floor, Anko could feel her cock swing and gently slap against her thigh, a soft shudder leaving her as she looked up at him.

 

Of course, when she looked out of the window to her office, Tsunade was able to see the two walking together, seeing the bored look on Naruto’s face as Anko couldn’t possibly look any happier with herself. “Maybe I should’ve just gotten him some ramen… Or I should’ve just let him use me as a fucktoy for awhile. I’d love to get fucked by a cock that size.~” With a soft shrug, the busty blonde Hokage smirked and sat back down in her chair, spinning around and immediately being reminded of the cum that was on the side of her desk, a heavy and disappointed sigh leaving her.

 

“Maybe this won’t be so bad, Anko. You know what? I’ll give you another chance. Let’s go out to eat and when we get home…. We’ll see how you handle when I’m actually getting serious.~” The young man smirked and chuckled as he walked back toward his house, ignoring the fact that the purple-haired woman was still tightly clinging to him as they started walking through a clouded area of the town.   
  
“Thank you, Naruto! Thank you! I’ll make sure you love me before you’re done!~” Anko dragged her tongue along her lips as a soft blush came to her cheeks, remembering that she hadn’t gotten dressed.


	2. Anko's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko gets rewarded with Tsunade’s pussy because of how well she’s behaved.

It had been a month since Tsunade had assigned Anko to be Naruto’s reward for doing so well in the war, and it was time for her to check in on the two of them. With a smile on her face, the blonde stepped into Naruto’s home without a care in the world. Right away, she was able to see the young man leaning back against the edge of his couch, the purple-haired woman happily bobbing her head up and down his length. “Well, it looks like the two of you are getting along and managing just fine. I take it things have gotten better since last month?”   
  
Hearing another woman’s voice in his home, Naruto turned his head to face it, a smile coming to his lips when he saw Tsunade standing there with her arms folded under her rather large chest. “Oh, hey Granny Tsunade! Yeah, Anko’s getting way better with her tongue!~” The young blonde couldn’t help but smile as he ran his hand through the young woman’s purple locks, chuckling as he could hear her moan from his touch alone. “I’ve come up with a reward system for her because of how good she’s getting. When she does a good job, I ballbust her just like she likes.” There was a pause for a moment as Naruto groaned and held tightly onto Anko’s head, feeling an orgasm starting to hit him. “But you couldn’t have come all this way just to see how things were going. You would’ve called me into your office for that.”

 

Down on her knees, Anko ignored the conversation going on above her, so lost in her enjoyment from having Naruto’s dick in her mouth that she hadn’t even realized it was Tsunade that had stepped in. Her long tongue coiled around the jinchuriki’s cock as she continued to bob her head, moaning quietly to herself. Inch after inch of this ninja’s incredible cock pushed into the back of her throat and she loved every second of it, even when it caused her to gag and cough around it when it pushed too far down. But, despite her throat sputtering and the air in her lungs starting to seep away from her, Anko was more than happy to be in her position.

 

“Well… You remember how when I first gifted you Anko, I wanted to get a taste of your cock? That’s why I’m here, Naruto. You’ve been fucking Anko for so long that I think it’s about time you say thanks to the person that gave her to you.” A soft blush came to Tsunade’s cheeks as she watched Naruto’s thick member vanish into Anko’s lips, her tongue dragging along her own as she stood there. “What do you say? Hardly anyone can say no to me when I want a piece of them. You’re special, but I doubt you’re much different when it comes to sex.”   
  
Naruto stayed quiet for a moment, his hand gently rubbing the back of Anko’s head before a thought came to mind. He gently tapped the top of the woman’s head to get her attention, watching as her eyes opened up and she pulled herself back just enough to pop her lips off of his cock. “Good. Now, what do you do when you’re given a treat?” The young blonde watched as his pet placed a few lustful and appreciative kisses on the head of his saliva-covered dick. “Anko, it’s time for your reward to be even better than you expected it to be. Tsunade’s going to give you a blowjob.~”

 

Both of the women’s eyes went wide as they heard this, neither of them having expected to hear it from him. “W-What…?” Anko was the first to break the silence as she positioned herself underneath Naruto’s cock, allowing it to rest and twitch on her face. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re still so hard, Naruto.~” There was a slight purr in the purple-haired woman’s voice as she stayed in place, licking the underside of his shaft while keeping her eyes locked on his body.   
  
“Yeah, what the hell, Naruto? I came here for you, not for her!” Tsunade immediately stomped her foot on the ground and stepped closed to the young man, a slightly angry look on her face, but the lust she had for him clear as day now. “You’re going to make me suck off this tiny-dicked fuck just so I can get to you? And what if I don’t want to?” The older blonde’s lips were now only inches away from Naruto’s, a trick she had used with plenty of men before to make them crumble to her without even having to touch them.

 

“Well…. I suppose that if you don’t want to, you’re not going to get to suck my dick.~” Naruto brought his free hand to the back of his head and smiled as he kept it there, chuckling and looking down to Anko. “Go ahead. Sit on the edge of the couch. If Tsunade decides to leave and not suck you off, then I’ll fuck you just like always.~” The young man smiled as he stepped past Tsunade and made his way toward the other end of the room just to make some distance. “Well? Are you going to leave? Or are you going to see this through and get what you want?”

 

The blue-eyed woman let out a low and clearly annoyed groan as she made her way over to Anko, getting onto her knees and positioning herself between the woman’s legs. “Fine… I told myself I wouldn’t be coming home without getting your dick in my mouth at least, so I’ll please this disgusting bitch.” Tsunade sighed quietly as she saw Anko’s tiny cock twitch in her face, slowly wrapping her lips around it and immediately getting a watery taste of precum on her tongue from the other woman.

 

Anko watched as Tsunade’s eyes widened in shock, an angry glare following immediately afterward and making her blush because of it. “S-Sucking Naruto’s dick always makes me want to cum just from the taste of it… And I always do whenever he cums inside my mouth… S-Sorry, Lady Tsunade… I was just so close when you came in…” However, a soft gasp left the purple-haired woman’s lips as she felt a hand come to her shoulder, Naruto right there to place a kiss onto her forehead. “Naruto?”   
  
“Don’t apologize to Granny. She’ll suck you off and make you cum as much as you want until it’s time for her to get her turn at my cock. Her mouth is your reward, so go nuts, Anko. Go ahead and cum.~” Naruto watched as Anko twitched underneath him with his permission, giggling to himself as he could hear a quiet moan leave her lips. Almost three seconds later, he watched as Tsunade pulled her head back and spit the purple-haired woman’s cum onto her stomach and onto her balls. “Well, Tsunade? How did it taste?”   
  
“Disgusting! It’s such a useless dick! I don’t know why Orochimaru would give her such a thing when it’s not even worth of being put in a woman’s body.”   
  
“It was inside your mouth, wasn’t it? That’s all she needs.~” Naruto chuckled softly as he brought his hands to Anko’s breasts, cupping them in his hands and smiling as she let out a soft moan to his touch. “You like how it feels, Anko? It’s been a long time since I’ve played with your tits, hasn’t it? At least a few days.”   
  
Tsunade listened to Naruto’s works and sighed, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she dragged her tongue along the underside of the other woman’s small shaft. “Fine, Naruto… If you want to play it like that, I’ll get this done and then move on to your cock. But when I’m done with you, you aren’t going to want Anko anymore.” The Hokage immediately wrapped her lips around Anko’s shaft once again, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it as best as she could for something so small. It felt disgusting to have something so small and useless in her mouth, especially when she had came here to have Naruto’s incredible and clearly addictive cock in her mouth.

 

Anko continued to moan as Tsunade’s tongue danced around her tiny dick, the feeling of Naruto’s hands cupping her breasts only adding to the pleasure that she was getting, even if it wasn’t given to her from pleasuring the man she was given to. Of course, that didn’t stop things from reaching yet another peak, a second orgasm rushing through her and more thin, watery, and almost tasteless cum flooding into the other woman’s mouth. Though, a soft chuckle did leave her lips when she watched the Hokage get up from her position and immediately spit her own cum onto her face, a smile coming shortly after when she dropped back down to her knees. “Thank you, Lady Tsunade…”

 

“Sh-shut up, Anko…. The only reason you’re getting this is because your owner asked it of me. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t even waste my time with a pathetic dick like this…. If you can even call it a dick.” The older blonde sighed as she wrapped her lips around the head of the small cock, taking it in and pressing her tongue against it in order to bring Anko the pleasure that Naruto that she deserved. It was almost humiliating to have something this small in her mouth, but Tsunade knew that she would do whatever she could to get to Naruto’s cock by the end of the day. She was always started, after all. Already having earned two loads from the purple-haired woman and making her way toward a third rather quickly from the way the modified kunoichi was moaning for her.

 

Of course, this left Naruto to watch with a smile on his face, having used this to test Tsunade and see how skilled she was with her tongue while giving Anko a genuine reward for all of her efforts lately. Gently running his fingers over his servant’s erect nipples, the young man chuckled as he watched her shiver and listened to her whine from his touch. “How does her tongue feel, Anko? She’s made you cum twice, but you’re a quick shot as it is. Do you think you’re going to cum a third time inside of her mouth?~” It didn’t really matter to him, already having decided to let the older blonde get a taste of his cock, but it was always fun for him to egg Anko on and see just how she would react to what he said.

 

“Yes…. Yes, it feels wonderful. It’s not as good as sucking your cock, but I love how it feels.~” Anko smiled as her cock throbbed once again, a small stream of her watery cum entering Tsunade’s mouth. More quickly followed, a third proper orgasm rushing through her body and allowing her to watch as the other woman gasped and gagged around her cock. Clearly, it wasn’t because of her size, but it still brought a smile to the purple-haired woman’s face to see something like that happening to her.

 

Immediately, Tsunade spit the third load of cum from her mouth and watched as it splattered along the side of the couch. “Disgusting…” She quickly looked up toward Naruto and watched him get down off of the couch that he and Anko were sitting on, hope springing forth in her heart as she stayed on her knees. “Do I finally get to have a taste of your cock compared to this horrible thing?” The Hokage gasped happily when she watched the cock that was still dripped with Anko’s saliva press against her lips, a smile forming on them. “Her spit won’t taste as bad as her cum, will it?”   
  
“I’d tell you to give her a kiss and find out, but I think that’d make you run away before you get an actual taste of my cock.~” Naruto smiled brightly as he grabbed onto the back of Tsunade’s head and shoved his cock right past her lips and into her throat, relishing in the immediate gagging and coughing that left her. He could feel her throat sputtering around his shaft and convulsing around it as he stayed there in place, his balls resting in her chin. “Tell me, how’s it taste?~” The younger of the two blondes looked down, able to see the tears that were quickly stinging at the corners of the Hokage’s eyes, his smile only growing wider as he began to slowly thrust.

 

Left sitting on the couch, Anko was just happy to see someone else bringing her Master pleasure, able to see the look of excitement and need on his face. “Does her throat feel good, Naruto? Is it as tight as mine is?” The words left her lips in a rush of excitement as she climbed off the couch and threw her arms over his shoulder, placing a happy kiss onto his cheek and watching him ravage Lady Tsunade’s throat. “She wanted it bad enough to go through me to get to it. I hope she leaves here satisfied.”   
  
“Oh, I’ll make sure she will. She won’t be done until I’ve fucked her other holes too, Anko. You should know this.~” Turning his head and completely ignoring the soft and strained whines that left Tsunade, Naruto happily placed a kiss on Anko’s lips.

 

From down below, the woman was forced to watch this happen. Forced to watch through teary eyes that Naruto was far too happy making out with Anko as his cock plunged in and out of her throat. There was no denying just how wonderful the thick member tasted against her tongue, or even how good it feels to have it stretching out her throat and forming a bulge in her neck. But it was a pain and a shame in her mind to see someone so undeserving of him making out with him while she choked on his cock. Tsunade couldn’t even find a way to take in air as she stayed on her knees, the massive member pushing in and pulling out of her throat faster and faster by the moment. Even the feeling of his balls slapping against her chin started getting quicker with each second.

 

Pulling his lips away from Anko’s for a moment, Naruto looked back down at Tsunade and saw the tears in her eyes finally start to trail down her cheeks. He knew that she wasn’t crying because of seeing him kiss his pet, but instead from just how it felt to have his cock in her throat. “You know, Anko did that at first too when we got home. It’s no wonder that you’re crying too.~” The young blonde chuckled as he pulled back just enough to allow the tip of his cock to rest against Tsunade’s tongue. “But, there is one thing that she has on you that you’ll never beat.”   
  
Tsunade’s eyes went wide at the assumption that Anko had anything on her that made her better in some way. At the moment, the purple-haired woman wasn’t even a ninja, just a woman that now belonged to Naruto after what she had done in the past. And to make it worse, she was a woman with a disgusting, tiny, almost useless cock. The Hokage knew all of this, but she didn’t have a single clue just how the other woman could be better than her. She quickly closed her eyes and did her best to coil her tongue around the thick shaft that pushed into her throat, trying to give Naruto as much pleasure as she could while Anko only giggled above her.

 

“It’s my tongue, Lady Tsunade.~” The purple-haired woman smiled and slipped her tongue out of her mouth, purposefully allowing it to slither along Naruto’s neck and wrap around it. She was grateful that Naruto didn’t even flinch as she did this, showing off the one thing that she possessed that Tsunade would never be able to top. “Snake tongues are just so long and perfect for coiling and holding onto something. Something like a cock buried deep into my throat.~”

 

Naruto smiled as he finally reached the peak speed of his thrusts, forcing a soft grunt from Tsunade’s lips with each thrust he made. “That’s right! After we got home and she showed it to me, I knew that I’d never get a better blowjob from someone. And the fact that she can extend it down to her ass just means she can still lick my cock while I’m fucking her.~” The young man couldn’t help but chuckle with pride as his impending orgasm finally rushed through his body. With a low groan, rope after rope after rope of cum left his cock, flooding the older blonde’s throat and going directly into her stomach. However, he was quick to pull his hips back and watch as more cum splashed against the Hokage’s face, painting her features in a thick load of spunk that left her skin just a bit whiter than before. “Though, you’re mouth is certainly worth a good fuck or two.~”

 

Tsunade sat there in silence as she processed just what she had been told, bringing a hand to her neck as pain started to radiate from it. The feeling of Naruto’s cock stretching the lining of her throat was finally catching up to her. “So…. If all she can give is the best blowjobs… Then it’s not like… She has the best pussy… I could be better...”

 

“Oh, we’ll find out about that.” Naruto smirked as he bent down and pushed Tsunade onto the floor, her large breasts flopping out of her outfit and coming onto display for him and Anko to both see. “I’m going to fuck you before you leave. And, we’ll see if you’re as tight as Anko is.”


	3. Tsunade's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade finally gets what she came for, Naruto’s cock.

“But first, I think I want another crack at that throat of yours.~” A smile spread across Naruto’s lips as he looked down at Tsunade, watching her eyes widen to his comment. His cock  _ throbbed  _ in his hand as he stood over her and stared down at her. “Open wide.” It was a simple order, but it was one that was quickly and easily followed. A quiet and soft chuckle escaped his throat as he pressed his cock against Tsunade’s soft lips.

 

Anko just watched with a smile as she plopped herself down on the couch that her and Naruto owned. She knew that her turn was over for now, but that wasn’t a reason that she couldn’t enjoy the show. “Master, are you going to cum down her throat? Or can I expect to get a little treat of my own when you’re done with her?~” It didn’t really matter to her one way or the other, her tiny cock twitching as she watched Naruto’s cock push into Tsunade’s mouth.

 

On the other hand, Tsunade was forced to sit and struggle once again as Naruto’s thick shaft  _ forced  _ its way into her throat. His hips moved deliberately slowly and she knew it was to tease her. She was a woman that craved having a cock forced into her and use her as a toy. Having one take it’s time to enter her  _ ruined  _ her sense of urgency and need. It made her crave having a second cock fill her to make up for it, even if it had to be Anko’s pathetic one.

 

Naruto turned his head to face Anko as his hips finally connected with Tsunade’s soft lips, able to feel the older woman’s tongue slowly snake and coil around his shaft. “I think I’ll hold off on giving you another treat just yet. I’m pretty sure Granny here would  _ love  _ to have my cum dumped into her womb.~” There was no hesitation before the young man started thrusting his hips against Tsunade’s face, groaning as he could feel his heavy sack slapping against her chin with each and every thrust he made.

 

It left both Anko and Tsunade moaning and groaning as they watched the facefucking unfold. Anko out of jealousy and self-pleasure as she touched herself, stroking her almost worthless cock to the sight of her Master and owner using another woman so perfectly. Tsunade, on the other hand, moaned from the near addictive feeling of having Naruto’s  _ incredible  _ cock plug her throat. Both of the women loved that this was happening, especially once Naruto started to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

 

Anko gasped and came in her own hands as she watched her Master grab the back of Tsunade’s head, anticipation, and excitement pushing her over the edge. Right at that moment, Naruto pushed his hips forward and kept himself  _ buried  _ down the Hokage’s throat until her face started to turn blue. She bit down on her lower lip, unsure if she should ask Naruto to stop or to keep himself there until Tsunade passed out around his cock. Or if she should ask him to make her pass out on it someday soon.

 

With his cock buried in Tsunade’s throat, Naruto was able to feel the lining of her throat spasming around it as she tried to get any kind of air in her system. But on top of that, he could feel her tongue massaging every inch of his thick shaft that it could reach as he stood there. The longer he kept himself in place, the slower her tongue moved around his shaft. Something about that fact lit up some kind of dominant surge in the back of Naruto’s mind. He quickly pulled his throbbing shaft out of the older woman’s mouth and slapped it down on her lips, chuckling to himself.

 

Tsunade’s eyes closed suddenly when the tip of Naruto’s cock slapped down against her lower lip, the air in her lungs almost gone. As she took her first breath, able to get in nothing but the musk of the young ninja’s incredible member, she could feel her inner walls quiver and  _ ache  _ to be filled. “N-Naruto… Please…” Taking another deep breath, the Hokage was greeted with a sudden overwhelming taste of Naruto’s cock coating her taste buds. Her mind immediately clouded over with lust and desire. “Fuck me… Fuck me already. Let me prove… That I’ve got the best pussy in Konoha.”

 

“You want it that badly, Granny Tsunade? I didn’t think the Hokage of all people could be such a depraved woman.~” Naruto and Anko both chuckled as they stared at Tsunade, making the other woman blush as they teased her. “Maybe I should just have Anko fuck you and make you beg for my cock instead.” He stayed silent as he heard Tsunade whine and whimper as his cock still rested against her lips, her tongue pushing out past them and against his cock. “Fine fine… If you’re going to be so needy. Anko, help me out for a moment.”

 

Anko smiled brightly as she nodded her head and made her way over to Tsunade. She quickly grabbed the woman by her hair and yanked her up over the side of the couch. An extremely elated giggle slipped from her lips as she caught the Hokage in a passionate kiss, continuing to move until she was bent over the arm of the couch. “Hope you don’t mind, Lady Tsunade. My Master wants to fuck you against the couch. He  _ loves  _ doggy style. One of the few positions that make him cum the most.~”

 

Tsunade was at a loss for words as so many different emotions rattled her mind. Anger at the fact that Anko had grown bold enough to kiss her. Embarrassment at the realization that she, the Hokage of the Leaf Village, was about to get fucked by someone half her age while another woman teased her. Pleasure at the feeling of Naruto’s cock pressing against her  _ aching  _ wet folds. And anticipation to know just how it would feel to get fucked by such a magnificent cock. All of it collected into one loud and shameless moan as she felt Naruto’s cock  _ force  _ itself into her tight cunt. “Yes!~”

 

Right away, Tsunade could feel ten fingers firmly latch onto her hips. All of them slowly sank into her skin as the thick shaft inside of her pulled back until only the tip remained inside of her. She was so lost in her lust and desire for Naruto’s cock that she failed to hear the embarrassed and needy whimper that left her. Even as she looked forward and could star directly into Anko’s eyes, all she wanted was Naruto’s cock  _ ruining  _ her insides. “D-Don’t you dare… Think you can touch me with that… disgusting, pathetic, useless, shriveled up little dick, Anko. Just like the rest of you, it isn’t worthy of touching my body…”

 

Naruto grunted as he quickly followed up his penetrating thrust with another. And then another. And even more. His hips never stopped moving as he held tightly to Tsunade’s hips. The feeling of her slick pussy wrapped around his shaft was something beyond belief. It was definitely better than Anko’s in this position, but there was no reason for him to admit it. As he moved one of his hands from the Hokage’s hips and moved it into her hair, he was quick to grab those golden locks and  _ yank  _ them as hard as he could. It brought a smile to his lips to hear her let out a pure shriek of pleasure from his rough nature. “Your pussy’s not half bad, Granny Tsunade! It might be better than Anko’s after I’ve molded it to the shape of my cock.~”

 

She could only giggle to herself as she watched her Master fuck another woman on top of her. Their breasts squished together as they rested on the couch together, bringing a smile to Anko’s lips. “Does it feel good, Lady Tsunade? Being fucked on top of a woman that doesn’t deserve to feel your skin against her own?~” There was an almost mocking tone in her voice as she spoke to Tsunade, a bright smile on her lips as she stared the woman in the eyes. “Because it seems my Master wants you to know how it feels. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have asked for my help.” Anko didn’t hesitate as she wrapped her arms around the Hokage’s neck and pulled her into another kiss, this time pushing her tongue into the woman’s mouth.

 

Tsunade screamed against Anko’s lips as she felt  _ violated  _ by the other woman. Her mouth was forced into a passionate kiss that she didn’t want while all she could feel was pleasure washing over her because of Naruto. Every thrust that he made was just another that caused bliss and ecstasy to wash over her body. It felt  _ wonderful _ having Naruto’s cock plunge inside of her over and over again, but the feeling of Anko’s pathetic cock twitching against her stomach almost ruined the experience for her. Closing her eyes tight, the Hokage was able to forget that she was making out with Anko right on the young ninja’s couch, focusing entirely on the way his cock spread her vaginal walls to their limits. 

 

Pulling hard on Tsunade’s golden locks, Naruto forced her to pull away from Anko’s lips. He relished in the pained but still excited groan that left the Hokage as he continued to thrust into her. “Anko’s right, you know. I might just have her fuck her when I’m done. Let her get my sloppy seconds and fill your cunt with her cum. She won’t be able to get you pregnant, but I damn sure will!” The loud and shameless scream that left Tsunade made his cock  _ throb  _ inside of the woman. The feeling of her inner walls clenching down around as he is shaft made Naruto groan and gasp. “And I’m going to make sure your womb is filled with my cum!~”

 

Anko couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she stared at Tsunade’s blushing face. It was clear from just a glance how much the Hokage  _ adored  _ being used by Naruto’s cock. “You love his cock too, Lady Tsunade? I bet every women in Konoha would love it if they gave it a chance. Hell, I’m pretty sure that Sakura would love it most of all.~” She chuckled again when Naruto let those golden locks go, pulling Tsunade into another kiss and smiling as she heard the woman scream against her lips. There was no way of her knowing that Tsunade was being filled with cum as their lips met.

 

As she was forced into a kiss by Anko, pump after pump of cum flooded into her womb. Every thrust that Naruto made forced another bit of cum into her quivering pussy. And it just made Tsunade’s mind  _ shatter  _ in bliss as she was held tightly against Anko’s body. Even when the young man pounded away into her without remorse, the Hokage could just feel  _ more  _ cum filling her up with every push. It almost made her regret being with any other man in her life, knowing that none of them would be able to match Naruto’s volume even if they tried.   
  
“Alright, Anko, it’s your turn!~” There was no warning before Naruto pulled his cock out of Tsunade, earning a loud and desperate moan from the woman. Even as he rested his cock against her plump ass cheeks, he debated on if he wanted to ruin her ass while the two were locked in a kiss or let Anko have her fun. “You get to fuck Tsunade now. I want you to make sure that every drop of cum ends up inside of her, okay?”   
  
Anko immediately bounced up and got off of the couch, making her way behind Tsunade before grabbing onto her perky and plump cheeks. “You sure, Naruto? I know she’d prefer it if you were fucking her.”   
  
“Oh, I know. But, I need to take a break for a moment. You two talking about the women of Konoha gave me an idea that I want to think over. So, just have fun with her.”   
  
Both Anko and Tsunade watched as Naruto plopped himself down on his couch, his cock only inches away from the Hokage’s lips. Of course, Anko didn’t hesitate to push her hips forward, forcing her tiny cock into Tsunade’s tight hole. “Ooooh. It feels so good having my Master’s sloppy seconds.~”   
  
“Wait… You’re inside of me…?” Tsunade’s eyes widened as her mind clicked back into place, realizing that she couldn’t feel Anko’s cock inside of her despite feeling the other woman’s hips against her ass. A low and superior chuckle left her as she started to turn around. Once her eyes met Anko’s, her smile only grew. “I can’t believe that you’re actually inside of me. I can’t feel a thing! Is your dick  _ that  _ useless?!” The Hokage quickly turned herself over, making sure that she was on her back so she could face Anko. She wanted to see if that tiny cock was actually inside of her or not.

 

Naruto turned his head to face Anko and Tsunade, watching as the Hokage reached behind herself to grab onto his cock as well as the couch. As he watched Anko push forward, watching her pathetic cock enter Tsunade’s cunt, a quiet chuckle left him as well. “That really doesn’t look like it could feel as good as mine did, Granny Tsunade.”   
  
“Of course it doesn’t feel as good as yours! It’s like comparing perfect sake to piss! I’m disgusted that the two are even compared!” Tsunade didn’t bother to hide her laughter as she watched Anko start thrusting into her. She couldn’t feel  _ a thing.  _ No pleasure entered her as Anko looked like she was having the time of her life, able to see pure ecstasy on her face. “If your cock wasn’t so wonderful, I’d feel disgraced that you’re making me take such a useless thing.”

 

Being mocked like this only served as more of a turn on for Anko. Her thrusts quickly picked up the pace as her tiny cock slipped out of Tsunade’s tight pussy every time she pulled her hips back. Of course, it slipped right back in as she moved her hips forward as well. The look on her face was that of pure and perfect pleasure. Being able to enjoy such dignified and pristine woman’s pussy as her Master just watched and teasingly mocked her as well was perfect. Enough to make her cum already. “Lady Tsunade… I’m going to cum!” String after string of watery cum flowed from Anko’s cock as she buried herself as deep as she could into the Hokage’s pussy, enjoying another one of  _ many _ climaxes she was bound to have today. “It feels so good! Being able to cum inside of another woman’s pussy like this!~”

 

Naruto simply watched with a smile on his face as a bit of cum dribbled out of Tsunade’s pussy and coated her thighs. There was something oddly arousing about watching his own pet fuck someone who he knew wanted his cock instead of hers. Something about forcing Tsunade to take something she  _ despised  _ just to earn her right to fuck him. Something about it sparked a fire inside of him, making him wonder if the other women of Konoha would do the same thing to be with him. The smile on his lips only widened as he watched Anko start thrusting into the current Hokage yet again. “Damn, Tsunade… She really likes you. Do you think you could end up getting pregnant by something so small?~”

 

“What kind of idiotic question is that?! Something like this doesn’t stand a chance of impregnating any woman. Let alone someone like me! To get that done, I need a cock like yours inside of me!” Tsunade scoffed and brought both of her hands to Anko’s sides, trying to stop her thrusts right then and there. “I can’t even feel anything with this pathetic bitch inside me. I can’t believe she is enjoying herself enough to cum.” A disgusting grumble left the Hokage as she slowly pushed Anko out of her, making sure to not put enough effort into it that it would cause Anko harm and piss off Naruto in return. “Can’t we get to the real fun where you fuck me instead?”   
  
The quiet, pathetic, and even hilariously needy whine that left Anko was one that made both of the people around her chuckle. She really wanted to keep fucking the pussy that couldn’t even feel her cock. But she knew that when things were done, so she was. She had been taught that day one of going home with Naruto. Of course, it didn’t stop her from being able to feel Tsunade’s soft hands grabbing and lightly twisting her balls. A loud, shameless, and ecstatic moan erupted from her lips as she threw her head back. Not only did the feeling of that soft hand hurt incredibly, but it felt  _ just as good _ .   
  
“I don’t even think a cock like this should exist, let alone be inside of anyone. It’s no wonder Orochimaru gave it to you. It’s the most useless thing he could dispose of along with the most useless woman in his possession.” Tsunade knew that her words were harsh, but it was easy for her to see and feel just  _ how much _ it turned Anko on to hear them. “I’m surprised Naruto of all people was willing to take you in. He’s got a heart of gold, but I know his tastes aren’t in women like you. At least, that’s what I thought. Maybe you’re just the perfect kind of needy bitch to get anyone off, no matter who it is.”   
  
  
Naruto didn’t say a word as he kept watch, knowing Anko’s limits and ready to stop Tsunade in her tracks if they were crossed. Though, he had to admit that hearing Anko be degraded and mocked like this turned him on more than he thought. Usually, mocking her himself was enough to get him going. But this? This was enough to make him want to join in and tease and mock Anko until she was begging to cum on the floor. He could feel his cock throb with each passing second, pulsing with his heartbeat.

 

Poor Anko could only relish and adore every touch she felt as Tsunade’s other hand pinched her nipple and twisted it as hard as she could. It was almost enough to make it feel like it was going to pop off. Not that she would mind too much with how  _ wonderful  _ her body was feeling. Even as her body was subjugated to whatever pain Tsunade wanted of her, she could still feel the experience the pleasure that coursed through her because of it. “Yes! You’re right, Lady Tsunade! I was Orochimaru's worst experience and his most useless possession. Even that bitch, Karin, served more of a purpose for him than I did. But he still gave me this terrible cock!~”

 

It was easy to feel the cum that leaked into her hand as she continued to make fun of Anko. Tsunade knew full well that anything could set this woman off without even touching her. Yet, here she was, slender fingers wrapped around her full balls and fingers pinching her nipple. “I can’t believe that you think this cock could serve any purpose, Anko. Your cum is too watery to actually stick to anything, you don’t shoot enough to be felt, and you’re so impossibly tiny that I couldn’t even feel your dick inside of me. It’s like you were given it for the sole purpose of being mocked!”

 

Anko threw her head back as she came in Tsunade’s hand right then and there. She didn’t care or not if the woman was right or wrong. It felt far too good to worry about it. And the fact that she had gotten to come because of the Hokage this many times only added to the intensity of the bliss she was feeling. However, she stopped cumming the moment she felt Naruto’s hand on her back. She turned to see the smile on his lips, bringing one to her own. “S-Sorry, Master… Did I take too long for your liking…?”   
  
“Nope. In fact, Tsunade is going to give you a handjob. But watching this gave me a thought that you’re going to love Anko. When we’re done with Tsunade, we’re going to have to go to the hot springs with all the girls and see which one is the most open to making fun of that tiny cock of yours.” Naruto smirked as he tilted his head to look past Anko and at Tsunade’s face. “And you’re not invited with us. You’ve had your fun with Anko, so it wouldn’t be fair to the others.”

 

The Hokage’s jaw dropped as she heard that. “W-What?! You want me to give this bitch a handjob just to not be invited to something that would let me take your cock? What kind of bullshit is-” She quickly fell silent the moment Anko’s lips pressed against her own, Naruto’s hand guiding the other woman into the deep kiss. A deep, angry, and almost spiteful growl rumbled in Tsunade’s throat as she started to slowly stroke Anko’s pathetic cock. She didn’t know if she should be furious at Anko for being the woman she had to please just to get to Naruto, or if she could be pissed at Naruto for making this happen. 

 

It didn’t matter one way or another to Anko, who  _ already  _ felt more cum starting to leak out of her cock as the handjob started. Her lips danced against Tsunade’s as they were forced to share a deep and passionate kiss thanks to her Master. But she could still feel her cock twitching and throbbing against the other woman’s hand. A few strokes were all it took to send her into yet another orgasm. Strand after watery strand of cum dribbled out of her cock and onto the floor to mix in with the rest of her semen. But that didn’t stop her from groaning and moaning against the Hokage’s lips during the handjob.

 

When Anko came, Naruto didn’t hesitate to push her forward and onto the couch with Tsunade, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. “Now that you’ve cum for the last time today, I think it’s time you eat all of your cum out of Granny Tsunade while I knock you up. Prove to her that even a bitch like you can carry someone’s child.~” He watched with a smile as the Hokage lifted her hips off of the couch just enough for Anko to turn over onto her back and drag her tongue around her cum-filled pussy. “See, Granny Tsunade? This ain’t so bad! You’ve got a bitch eating you out and her worthless cum being taken out of you. While mine stays in there.~”

 

A shameful and almost bothered gasp left her lips as she felt Anko’s tongue push into her tight cunt. Naruto was right, but that didn’t mean she wanted to admit it. If it was the blonde eating her out, she would love every second of it. But since it was someone as pathetic as Anko, it was just humiliating to have it happen to her. Yet, she couldn’t do anything to stop it as she heard, and  _ felt,  _ Anko scream into her tight cunt.

 

Right at that moment, Anko could feel her Master’s thick, throbbing,  _ massive  _ cock push into her. Every inch of it stretched her pussy lips to their limits. It left her twisting and writhing against in place underneath Tsunade and with Naruto’s hands on her stomach and breast. However, she didn’t say a word, making sure her tongue never stopped moving as she ate out as much of her own cum as she could from Tsunade’s tight snatch.

 

Both of the women continued to let their moans fill the room around them, Tsunade out of shame and Anko out of pure bliss. But neither of them bothered to try and get away from the situation, enjoying it more than they thought they would. Tsunade threw her head back as she brought her hands to her breasts. She wanted to find  _ some kind  _ of pleasure that she could call worth anything from this experience. There was no denying that Anko had a skilled tongue, but it was far from enough to call worthwhile.

 

On the other hand, Anko could feel every inch of her Master’s cock pounding away at her cunt. Her inner walls had already been molded to the shape of his shaft, so it was already able to bring out every ounce of pleasure she possibly could for both of them. And with how the Hokage moaned louder and louder as the seconds ticked by, it only added to the pleasant experience. She wanted more out of this, even if she knew that it would never happen again. Anko quickly wrapped her arms around the Hokage’s plump rear end, pulling her down and keeping her lips flush with that delicious pussy.

 

Naruto simply watched things unfold in front of him as he thrusted away into Anko’s pussy without mercy. He wasn’t  _ trying to _ hurt her, but he certainly wasn’t going to feel bad if he managed to make her walk with a limp for the rest of her life. An enthusiastic chuckle left him as he wondered just who in Konoha would be willing to mock and torture Anko just to get to him. The first women to cross his mind was Sakura with just how violent she tended to be and just how quickly she would get to make fun of him. But the sheer amount of ladies that lived in the area, or that he’d be able to have contact with in other villages sent his mind wandering.

 

Every lick that she felt sent Tsunade a gentle pulse of pleasure through her body. And every lick reminded her that it just wouldn’t enough to make her cum despite all the pleasure she had already felt today. She didn’t know if it was because it had been too long since Naruto’s cock was inside of her, or if it was because Anko was just not doing a good enough job to keep her going. It didn’t exactly matter as her fingers sank into the soft, pillowy flesh of her breasts. That alone was enough to force a moan from her lips. “God damnit, Anko. Can’t that tongue do anything more than beg to be hurt? I figured with taking a dick like Naruto’s every day, you’d be able to at least have some skill with it.”

 

Her cock twitched and throbbed as she felt both the pleasure of her Master fucking her and the humiliation of having Tsunade mock her even more. She knew that her tongue was skilled with just how many blowjobs she had given Naruto. There were still things she needed to work on, but it didn’t mean she was bad. But hearing the Hokage hear that sent a tingle through her spine as she wondered if she was actually bad and Naruto only kept her just to mock her when she wanted it. Of course, with the feeling of his thick shaft  _ pounding away  _ into her womb, she didn’t have much time to think about it. Combined with the way his hands simply held her breasts, it was one of the best feelings she ever had, even if they weren’t doing anything.

 

On the other hand, Naruto was just happy to be fucking such a tight pussy again. He groaned and shuddered with each thrust, able to feel the tip of his cock kiss the entrance to Anko’s womb each time. But that only made things better as he knew that she was going to end up pregnant from it this time around. Throwing his head back, he brought both of his hands to the modified woman’s hips and held her in place. He wasn’t going to let her move at all as he  _ slammed  _ his cock into her, burying it into her cunt and pushing into her core. With a loud gasp, rope after thick and potent rope of cum splattered against the back of Anko’s womb. Each and every time his cock twitched and pulsed, he could feel more cum flowing from his shaft and filling up the woman that was given to him as a gift.

 

Of course, that just left Anko to writhe in place and feel the warm seed pump her completely full. Her own cock erupted and she sprayed a few strands onto her own stomach, causing her to gasp against the Hokage’s pussy. A lustful and cum-drunk smile was on her lips as the other woman slowly pulled away from her face. The taste of her own cum, Naruto’s cum, and Tsunade’s arousal all coated her tongue and made her moan quietly just from the flavor alone. “Master… That… That was wonderful….”   
  
“Oh, we’re far from done, Anko. I think it’s time I pay Sakura a visit while you keep Tsunade busy. With everything that’s been going on since the war ended, I never got a chance to talk to her. Now, I feel like this is the best chance.~” Naruto chuckled as he slowly pulled his fat dick out of Anko’s quivering pussy. He internally debated on if he should invite Sakura to the hot springs soon or if he should try and fuck her as he saw her. It’d be okay if he had a bit of fun without Anko around, even if he knew she’d want it. “Oh well. I’ll figure it out as I find her. She can’t be up to much right now, can she?”


	4. Sakura's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to see Sakura to invite her to the hot springs, getting a chance to fuck her face while he’s at it.

“How have things been going with Anko, Naruto? You two are the talk of the town with how she’s moved in with you and everything. I think Hinata might even be a little jealous.” Sakura smirked as she gently set a cup of tea in front of Naruto. She could see his eyes light up for just a moment as she spoke about Anko and Hinata to him. “Well, that’s a good look on you if I’ve ever seen one.”   
  
“Things have been incredible, Sakura. When she first moved in, I expected things to just go as they normally would but with a second person in my house, that would probably help keep it cleaner than usual. Well, it turns out that she’s a bit of a nympho. So, every day has been filled with getting fucked and getting to fill her over and over again. It’s a miracle that she isn’t pregnant yet with how often I’ve fucked her on days where I haven’t needed to do anything.” Naruto chuckled quietly as she picked up the cup of tea and took a quick sip, looking over to Sakura and smiling over to her. “It’s a little odd, though. I didn’t think that she would have a cock, especially one so small. But it’s not a problem. She enjoys when I make fun of her for it while we’re doing things.”

 

A deep and prominent blush rose to Sakura’s cheeks as she kept her eyes on Naruto. Not only did he seem happy with Anko, but the face that were was another woman out there with a cock made her heart skip a beat. If he liked Anko’s so much, maybe he would end up enjoying hers as well. The pink-haired kunoichi knew that her own shaft wasn’t anything to laugh it, being a decent size, but she didn’t know if it could possibly compete with Naruto’s size. “R-Really…? Do… Do you like the fact that she has a cock, Naruto?”   
  
“Yeah! I didn’t know how to feel about it at first, but I have to admit that it’s fun to toy with whenever I’ve got her bent over the couch. Or, her favorite thing, to step on it when she’s on her knees and sucking me off.” A delightful laugh left Naruto as he set the cup down and turned his attention back to Sakura to see her breathing heavily and looking over at him with a look of excitement. “Something wrong, Sakura…?”

 

“Well… I was wondering…” A long and quiet pause filled the room around the dup for a moment as she stood up and started to lift up her skirt. Sakura’s breath hitched as she revealed her own throbbing shaft to Naruto. “Listening to you so openly talk about you and Anko… It made me want to know what it was like to be in her position. As a woman with a cock, it’s hard to find men who enjoy us. So… If you like her… Maybe you’d like mine, too.”

 

Sakura quickly got down onto her knees in front of Naruto and dragged her tongue along her lips. “Please fuck my face, Naruto. I want to know what it’s like to be in Anko’s place. Even if it’s just the once.”

 

Now that was an offer that he couldn’t possibly refuse. With a smile on his face, Naruto undressed just enough to expose his cock and slap it down against Sakura’s cheek. It was easy for him to see the look of frustration and enjoyment in her eyes as she stared at his enlarged member. “You’re about half my size and three times as big as Anko. I don’t think I can call your cock pathetic like I can with hers. But, compared to mine? It’s definitely useless.~” The blonde watched as his long time friend immediately wrapped her lips around his member with a loud but muffled moan. There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation before she began bobbing her head along every inch of his length. “That’s what I thought. If you’re going to be unable to please someone with your useless cock, then you should work on pleasing cock yourself.~”

 

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she felt Naruto’s hands grab onto either side of her head. After a quick breath, she was glad that she got as much air as she was able to. Naruto’s incredible member pushed deep into her throat, causing her to gag and her throat to sputter around the dick as it almost pushed directly into her stomach. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt complete and utter bliss wash over her body. It tasted immaculate to have such a delicious member buried inside of her throat. But what really got to her was the feeling of acceptance and pleasure that she could feel in her own throbbing shaft.

 

In just those first few thrusts, Naruto could feel Sakura’s tongue perfectly working over his member. It was almost like she had practiced for years just for the sole purpose of sucking him off one day. There was a certain expertise in Sakura’s acceptance of the rough facefucking that pushed Naruto closer and closer to his orgasm faster than Anko could ever achieve with just her mouth. “Fuck… I didn’t think your mouth would feel so good around my dick, Sakura. Maybe it’s just how tight your throat is.~”

 

Neither of them really knew or care just what the reason for it was as long as they could properly enjoy this moment together. But in a matter of moments, Sakura could already feel a small bit of pre-cum dripping onto the floor underneath her. She was going to reach her orgasm just from being held in place and having her face fucked right in the middle of her living room. There was a special kind of twisted enjoyment that rushed through her, but it was enough to keep her hands on her thighs instead of touching her own cock. It didn’t help that she could feel his spit splash against her cheek and his hand swat the other side of her face a few times. If she was going to cum from this, she wanted it to be simply because of the taste of Naruto’s shaft and how he worked her over with such little but rough work. Over and over again, she could feel his hand swatting her cheek as his shaft plunged into her throat, turning her cheek red as he did.

 

Of course, Naruto was right there with her as his own climax was right around the corner. He rapidly picked up the pace of his thrusts in order to bring himself to orgasm and get out of her. Anko had to be worried about him by now with how long he had been out of the house. Though, there were still plenty of other people he had to see and explain his hot springs idea to. A gentle but excited laugh left him as he looked down and saw the clear lack of air that Sakura was getting. It was just enough to push him over the edge and reach his peak, knowing that she was sacrificing her own air just so he could cum down her throat.

 

Sakura’s eyes widened as she felt the incredibly massive member suddenly force itself as deep into her throat as it possibly could manage. Rope after rope of thick, sticky, and salty spunk poured into her stomach and her throat as her own suddenly spurted onto the floor. There was no restraint or care as she came just from having her throat fucked. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure reached its peak inside of her body and she felt some of her own cum splash against her thighs. When she opened her eyes again, Sakura clearly felt the absence of a delicious cock in her throat and saw Naruto finishing his cup of tea that she had prepared. “How… What happened…?”

 

“You kinda… Froze up after I came in your throat. Anko’s only done that once before, so I figured you were fine, but I wanted to stay here and make sure before I went anywhere.” That same sweet and genuine smile as always came to Naruto’s lips as he set his cup down and ran a hand through Sakura’s hair. “Tell you what. Come to the hot springs in three days if you want more.”

 

Sakura blinked a few times as she felt the rush of bliss that coursed through her slowly start to fade away. “Y-Yeah… Of course, I’ll be there…” She didn’t know just why Naruto wanted her to go to the hot springs, but if she could taste more of his dick because of it nothing was going to stop her from being there when he wanted her. Especially if she’d be able to get fucked by him while there as well.


	5. Ino's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hot springs, Ino has to earn her way to Naruto’s cock. Unfortunately, that means dealing with Sakura’s pathetic cock.

A heavy sigh left Ino’s lips as she got comfortable hot spring water with Hinata by her side. For now, it was just the two of them standing together, but she had been promised that plenty more would arrive. Of course, that wasn’t a problem in her mind as long as she got to stay inside of the water while waiting for everyone at the rented out hot spring. “Hinata, do you think the others are going to be here soon?”

 

“Of course! Naruto wouldn’t make us wait too much longer. You know that.” Hinata couldn’t hide the blush that tainted her cheeks as her eyes constantly drifted to look at Ino’s plump breasts, wondering just how big they were. However, as she slowly sank into the water, she noticed that Ino did the same to her, hungry eyes traveling along her body and thinking on her own. “He may be forgetful, but if he told me right, he should be bringing Anko and Sakura as well.”   
  
“Sorry we’re late!” Naruto’s voice could be heard shouting from the entrance of the hot spring as he made his way toward the water, Anko and Sakura on either side of him and all of them in wrapped in a tower to keep them covered in some way. Naruto had his wrapped around his waist, but it still showed the bulge his cock made against it very clearly. Meanwhile, Anko and Sakura had a towel wrapped around their torsos, covering their breasts and drifting just low enough to cover their tiny cocks. “I had to wake Anko up from her nap and she wanted to take her time getting ready.” He ignored the whine that left Anko’s lips and turned his attention to Ino as she made her way toward the entrance, getting out of the water just enough to rest on her elbows and expose her breasts to the ground. “Before either of you two get the chance to take my cock, you’re going to have to give one of these two a blowjob. Whoever does the better job will get my cock first.”

 

A dumbfounded look came to both Ino’s and Hinata’s faces as they listened to Naruto, both of them having expected to just get to be fucked by him in the hot springs. “I wondered just how long you were going to take… But to hear that we have to earn it… Could’ve told us that before we got here.” With a determined look on her face, Ino yanked down Anko’s and Sakura’s towels to expose their cocks to her, wanting to figure out which one to take. “I’ll suck Sakura’s cock. She looks like she’s the bigger of the two.”

 

“A-Alright…” Nodding her head, Sakura slowly sat down on the edge of the water, her cock hardening in front of Ino’s face. She couldn’t believe that she was about to let her childhood rival suck her off. But she would do anything that Naruto told her and this was something that he said she would enjoy. “A-Are you sure about this, Ino…?”

 

“Of course I’m not, shrimp dick. But I want to suck Naruto’s cock and I’m not about to let some childhood rivalry get in the way of that. It surprises me that you have a cock at all, but I’m not leaving until Naruto fucks me.” Ino took a deep breath as she took Sakura’s hard cock into her mouth, giggling to herself when she realized that it barely filled her mouth at all. “And if you’re small enough that I can talk with you in my mouth, then that crease he has in his towel will be more than worth it when I’m done with you.” She quickly closed her lips around Sakura’s shaft and began to swirl her tongue around it, listening to the sweet moans that left her lips in the process.

 

Leaning her head back with a smile on her face, Sakura enjoyed the feeling of Ino’s tongue working over her cock. Her pleasure quickly grew when she felt Ino’s teeth clamp down on the surface of her cock without breaking any skin. “F-Fuck…” A deep blush came to her cheeks as she realized that she was openly getting off to pain while her feet were sitting in the warm water of the hot spring. Though, she kept herself focused entirely on Ino sucking her off so she could properly enjoy the pleasure. “Almost feels as good as when Naruto fucked my face…”

 

Ino’s eyes immediately darted toward Naruto as she realized that was why Sakura had agreed to come here. Yet here she was, sucking her rival’s cock and wishing that it could end quickly so she wouldn’t have to do it anymore. Though, that didn’t stop her from bobbing her head along what she could of the throbbing member. Every time she did, she could feel Sakura’s shaft pulsing and throbbing against her tongue. “Come on, pencil dick. Hurry up and cum.” Talking with her mouth full of cock, Ino smirked and dragged her tongue along the underside of the twitching shaft.

 

A loud gasp left her as watery cum suddenly started flowing into her mouth. No warning, no loud moan, no sign that Sakura was going to cum. But the instant that seed landed on her tongue, Ino wanted to gag and vomit from the flavor that she found to be horrible. However, instead of letting it go to waste, she quickly gestured for Anko to get closer. She slowly pulled her lips off of Sakura’s shaft and immediately spit the cum she had gathered on both of their faces before coughing and turning her head away from them both.   
  
“Okay… That tasted horrible, Sakura. Do you eat shit on a daily basis or does your tiny cock just not know how to shoot properly?” Reaching a hand between Sakura’s legs, Ino quickly grabbed onto the full pair of balls that rested between them before giving them a slight twist. “I really should just break your balls for almost making me drink that pathetic shit. But, if I do that… I’m not sure your pathetic and useless dick will ever recover. You came so quick that I’m scared busting your balls would just leave you cumming nonstop.” She sighed as she slowly pulled her hand away from the heavy sack and instead slapped her rival’s thigh.

 

She quickly brought both of her hands onto either side of Sakura’s hips before pulling herself out of the water and standing over her rival. Ino stayed silent for just a moment as she realized Sakura stared at the water dripping off of her breasts and hips. “You like something you see, Tiny? I would hope so. But you’re never going to get to be with a body like mine. You should honestly consider yourself lucky that Naruto is too dumb to dump a pathetic cock like yours.” Ino placed her foot onto Sakura’s thigh and smirked as she relished in the fear and embarrassment that was all over her rival’s face. “I might just break your balls so he has no reason to be with you. If you’re cumming all the time, he might not want you anymore since your mouth will be too busy to suck his cock.”

 

Off to the side, Anko let out a quiet laugh as she listened to Ino berating Naruto’s other slut. “You’re not wrong, Ino. Sakura cums far too quickly and easily.” Even as cum was still on her face, Anko didn’t let it get to her as she stood up next to Sakura and placed a hand onto her shoulder. “I have a smaller dick than she does and I can last longer than her!~” Her quick laugh quickly turned into a genuine chuckle before she stood up straight and spit on Sakura against with Ino.

 

The blush on Sakura’s cheek only got worse as she listened to the two make fun of her and embarrass her. Though, she couldn’t deny that every word they said was true and it was turning her on more and more as they kept going. At least, it was until she was suddenly pushed onto her back and forced to look up at Ino standing over her all over again. Water wasn’t dripping off of her this time, but she could still see the fantastic body her rival had developed over the years. “I-Ino…”

 

“Pencil dicks like you two don’t deserve to say my name.” Ino turned her attention to Anko and rolled her eyes. “Anko, start giving Sakura a blowjob to get her hard again. Once you’re done with that, I’m going to break her balls. Whatever happens, happens.” Her lips curled into a smile as she watched Anko quickly rush to get in the position she was in a moment ago. Though, she quickly looked back down at her rival and licked her lips. “If your tongue is good enough to get Naruto off, I think I should put it to use. As revenge for making me taste your disgusting seed, you’re going to use your tongue to get me off.”

 

Sakura couldn’t say anything as she felt Anko’s lips suddenly wrap around her shaft. A sharp and blissful sound left her instead of anything that could be construed as a word. Though, that sound immediately got muffled by the feeling of Ino’s pussy lips pressing down against her face and not giving her a chance to say anything anyway. When her rival’s hand tangled into her pink hair, Sakura knew that she was going to have to get started soon or risk getting injured somehow. But the pleasure from Anko’s lips and tongue felt too good for her to be able to focus properly right away.

 

Another whine left her as she pushed her tongue out of her mouth and dragged it along Ino’s folds. Immediately, it became clear just how hard it was going to be to please Ino and make this trip to the hot springs even more worth it than it already was. Her tongue flattened against the blonde’s entrance as she felt her cock starting to stiffen against Anko’s tongue. But she couldn’t say anything as her rival pressed her slightly went cunt firmer against Sakura’s lips.

 

On the other hand, Anko was more than willing to taste Sakura’s cock on her tongue. It wasn’t nearly as good as Naruto’s cock, but it was good enough to make her not want to get up for a while. Her tongue circled around the semi-flaccid shaft as she slowly sank deeper and deeper into the hot spring water. She completely ignored the embarrassing whine that left Hinata as her rear end broke the surface of the water and remained in sight. Anko was far too focused on doing a good job for her owner and the woman that was very clear and direct on just what she wanted.

 

Of course, Ino happily sat on Sakura’s face as she was being eaten out. Right away, just the feeling of her rival’s tongue flattening out against her folds was far better than anyone she had brought home for a night of fun. And the way her tongue slowly but forcefully pushed into her tight snatch was something that was impressive in its own way. A soft smile came to her lips as she looked down and saw Sakura’s eyes staring back up at her. “That’s right, Bitch. Your dick is useless, so you might as well make sure that your tongue can do something. And so far, you’re not terrible.~”

 

She leaned her head back and kept her eyes locked on Naruto as she felt Sakura’s tongue exploring her inner walls. “I better be able to get that cock of yours when she’s done with me. I don’t care how Hinata feels about you, I’ve earned to get it before her.” Her tongue darted out from between her lips just a soft and surprised moan erupted from her throat. “Fuck… Her tongue might actually make her worth keeping around.~” Ino’s grip on Sakura’s hair tightened as she suddenly yanked her rival to have her lips be more flush against her pussy. “Don’t you dare stop.”

 

Nodding her head, Sakura allowed her eyes to flutter shut before she quickly pushed her tongue to reach as deep as she could into Ino's pussy. Something about the way her childhood rival dominated her and treated her like trash sparked something inside of her that made her crave even more. The harder ino held her, the more turned on she got from it. Of course, the feeling of having Anko’s tongue travel around her shaft made the feeling even better and more intense by the moment.

 

Anko smiled as she popped her lips off of Sakura’s hardening shaft and placed a few kisses onto her heavy sack instead. “Sorry, Sakura! I wasn’t told I could let you cum, so I think I’m just going to tease you instead.~” The cheerful tone in her voice was clear as day as she parted her lips and dragged her tongue along the underside of the finally hard shaft now. Though, she was quick to kiss her way back down toward the bottom and place another kiss on those heavy balls that Sakura had. “I hope you don’t mind.~”

 

Sakura eagerly shook her head back and forth as she enjoyed the oral service that she was getting. With her tongue buried inside of Ino, she knew that her rival would be able to feel it against her inner walls as well. Though, she was quick to retract her tongue from the blonde’s pussy and place a few kisses on those slick folds instead. Sakura knew that Ino was just using her tongue to get herself excited so Naruto could fuck her and she didn’t want to get in the way of that. The way Ino grabbed tightly onto her head and yanked her to be more flush against her dripping pussy was proof of that.

 

However, it wasn’t more than another moment before Ino let go of Sakura’s head and rose to her feet. Both of the rivals let out a quiet whine as that wet pussy moved away from that talented tongue. Though, neither of them said a word to the other as they shared a quick gaze. Instead, Ino cleared her throat and turned her attention to Anko before seeing that Sakura’s cock was once again hard. “Alright, Anko. Get off.”

 

As she waited for the tiny-cocked woman to do as she wanted, Ino pressed her foot down against Sakura’s face, stepping on it without hurting her. She smiled as she felt a few gentle kisses be pressed against the sole of her foot instead of hearing a low whine leave Sakura. “That’s right. Know that you belong down there under my feet.” She smirked and started to grind her foot against her rival’s foot as Anko finally got out of the way and out from between Sakura’s legs.   
  
Of course, Sakura watched with a curious gaze as Ino made her way back between her legs. She didn’t know just what was about to happen, but part of her was excited it was going to involve pain after she just had her face stepped on. But she didn’t say a word out of fear of making things worse for herself or finding out it was something she wouldn’t enjoy.

 

On the other hand, Anko slowly crawled out of the water and made her way over to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his own before gently nuzzling into him. Deep down, she knew that she did a good job and deserved a reward for it. But she was willing to wait until all of this was over to get a personal reward from her owner. “What do you think she’s going to do, Naruto?”

 

“Knowing Ino…? Probably kick Sakura in the balls.”

 

Ino smirked as she heard Naruto and looked down toward Sakura as she stayed on her back. “You hear that, Tiny Dick? Naruto’s right! I’m just going to kick you in the balls over and over again.~” She pressed her foot down against her rival’s heavy balls and smiled before applying pressure against them, earning a loud scream from Sakura as a result. “That’s more like it.~” Ino could hear the pleasure in the scream as she pulled her foot back and swiftly brought it back down to kick the girl in the balls as hard as she could.

 

Right away, a loud shriek of pain and pleasure erupted from Sakura’s lips as her back arched off the ground. Though, she quickly fell back down when Ino’s foot pulled away from her balls again. She took a moment to take a deep breath, trying to collect herself from the pain that filled her system that outweighed the pleasure brought from that swift kick. “Ino… Wait… Please don-” She was interrupted as another loud scream radiated from her throat and a deep sense of ball-breaking pain filled her gut. Sakura writhed around on the ground as her eyes slammed shut.

 

“Don’t what? Give you what you deserve?” Ino couldn’t stop herself from scoffing as she brought her foot back and kept it in the air for a moment, relishing in the quiet whine that left Sakura. Tilting her head to the side, Ino swept her foot back down but purposefully missed her rival’s cock this time. Instead, she brought her foot down and stomped on her balls and her cock. She earned a loud, blissful, explosive, and needy cry from Sakura that was unlike anything she had ever heard before. “I can’t tell from that sound if you liked it or not. But, I wouldn’t be against doing it again to find out.” Her eyes drifted toward Naruto and a smile came to her lips. “That is unless you want me to stop so we can have our fun, Naruto.~”


End file.
